


Those Hands That Tugged On Your Hair Are Only Here To Hug You Now

by Birdegg



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Poly JNPR - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Weiss Schnee-centric, Weiss is movin on from her home life slowly, Yang is a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdegg/pseuds/Birdegg
Summary: Blake walked past, finally emerging from the kitchen carrying Ruby like a princess. Her bored, chill look on her face was made more comical by Ruby’s expression, which could not have been filled with more joy.“Look Yang!” She squealed “Blake’s so strong!!” Yang roared with laughter, tussle with Nora forgotten as she watched her girlfriend cart her younger sister around as if she weighed very little. Pyrrha trailed out after them, looking amused, carrying a giggling Jaune via piggyback. Jaune, also smashed, shouted “My girlfriend’s stronger!” Ruby stuck out her tongue as Blake rolled her eyes and mumbled “duh” under her breath.---Team RWBY and JNPR have a party, in a world where grim don't exist and the world isn't ending. Weiss tries to have fun with it, but it's hard when loud happy noises remind her of loud angry ones.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Those Hands That Tugged On Your Hair Are Only Here To Hug You Now

**Author's Note:**

> In this all members of JNPR are in a poly relationship, excluding Oscar who isn't included in this fic even though I like him. Blake and Yang are also girlfriends, though it won't be the focus of the story.

Ruby’s seventeenth birthday had been a happily awaited date for most of her friend group, as most excuses to party were for the rowdy crew. Weiss was sure that Nora had started stocking up on alcohol a week before the actual event.

Ren shuffled beside her, playing a game calmly on his phone. As an introvert, there was only so much excitement he could take before he had to retreat to a quiet corner for a couple minutes. She knew that twenty minutes from now that he would be back in the thick of things, gently discouraging Nora from taking another sip of her disgusting vodka Frankenstein drink. In the meantime he was crammed beside Weiss on the beanbag in the side of the living room. He was practically cuddling with her, an intimate move that most people would have been shocked to see Weiss or Ren participate in. Frankly, a year ago Weiss would have been shocked at her own comfort with the members of her new “family” as Yang liked to dub them.

There was a crash across the room as Norah and the chair she had been perched on fell to the floor. Yang yelled in excitement, having apparently won some type of bet, although Weiss could not possibly imagine what. Yang seemed truly sloshed too, a rare occasion. While her taller friend liked to boast of a wild parting life, she was quite responsible. To be drunk in Ruby’s presence was something even more unseen and Weiss winced at another crash as Nora flung something at Yang’s legs. Ren held out his palm for her, looking up at her with concerned eyes. She squeezed his hand briefly.

“I’m fine, Ren, really.” He nodded but didn’t let go, even after returning to his game.

Blake walked past, finally emerging from the kitchen carrying Ruby like a princess. Her bored, chill look on her face was made more comical by Ruby’s expression, which could not have been filled with more joy.

“Look Yang!” She squealed “Blake’s so strong!!” Yang roared with laughter, tussle with Nora forgotten as she watched her girlfriend cart her younger sister around as if she weighed very little. Pyrrha trailed out after them, looking amused, carrying a giggling Jaune via piggyback. Jaune, also smashed, shouts “My girlfriend’s stronger!” Ruby sticks out her tongue as Blake rolls her eyes and mumbles “duh” under her breath. Nora perks up, scrambling up to Jaune.

“I’m sure you meant me, of course?” She asked, sending Pyrrha a confrontational grin. Pyrrha nodded dryly at her as Jaune let out a startled gasp.

“That’s right! I have two girlfriends now?? And Ren. Say hi Ren!” He yelled towards their beanbag, trying to move towards the dark haired boy, apparently forgetting his position on his girlfriend back. Pyrrha easily corrected her stance with a fond smile.

“I’m strong too” Yang announced, beginning to pout jokingly. She wobbled over to Weiss’s position, practically face-planting over a forgotten game of Jenga. She grinned drunkly down at her, and for some inexplicable reason Weiss felt a jolt of fear ignite in her chest.

“Look, I can carry Weiss! C’mere Weiss!” Without another thought, the blond scooped Weiss up, throwing her over her shoulder easily. Weiss yelped at the sudden and rough contact, heart beating wildly in her chest. Suddenly things didn’t seem so funny anymore, paralysed in her friends grasp. Yang was talking, but she couldn’t hear her, breath starting to come roughly.

“Yang.” A serious voice broke into the conversation and Weiss brought her head up to see Blake standing much closer than she had been before. Ruby was no longer in her arms.

“You’re freaking Weiss out; you need to put her down. _Gently._ ” Yang gasped and slid Weiss off, already looking apologetic.

“M’ sorry Weiss! I didn’t mean to scare you, are you ok??” Tears gathered in her lilac eyes, and she was much too close, alcohol breath filling Weiss’s nose. Blake grabbed her softly and whispered something into her ear before sending her off to Ruby.

“Weiss, do you want to go somewhere quieter?”

“O-oh. Yes, that would be nice.” She tried, a little desperate to sound normal despite the strange weight on her chest and down her throat. She was lead to the bathroom where Blake shut the door and sat down, making Weiss the tallest person in the room.

“You’re okay.” Blake murmured, glancing up at her with knowing gold eyes. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“I know.” She manages to let out, unable to look anywhere but the doorknob. It’s not a convincing statement, even to her. Blake is quiet for a beat.

“No one _here_ will hurt you.” She amends something a little broken and old creeping into her voice.

“I Know.” Weiss repeats, voice just a whisper.


End file.
